


How we Sleep

by zombiecupcake



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mileven, Papa Hopper, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecupcake/pseuds/zombiecupcake
Summary: The gate is closed and the gang finds themselves getting the much deserved rest they all needed





	How we Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the story “Every Night you Stay” by Maplemood. 
> 
> I needed some adorable Mileven cuddles in my life. What can I say. I hope you enjoy.

All this waiting felt like it was going to kill Mike. He had been pacing endlessly since he and the gang had returned to the Byers home after leaving the pumpkin patch. He looked behind him at the couch and gave a sigh.

Steve was sat on one end of the couch, his arms crossed and his eyes closed peacefully. His head laid atop a sleeping Dustin's who had laid his own head on Steve's shoulder. Next to him sat Lucas who had essentially mimicked Dustin's position with his head on Dustin's shoulder. His hands rest on top of Max's red and black sneakers. The red headed girl had her head cushioned on the arm rest opposite Steve, her legs stretched out to rest on Lucas' lap.

Even Nancy and Johnathan had gone to bed. Jonathan had carried Will in, followed by Mrs. Byers and Nancy. Will hadn't woken up at all and Mike had watched Johnathan take him to his room, presumably to put him to bed. While he had been doing that, Nancy had been with Mike. Checking him over for any injuries, and demanding he fill her in on everything that had happened since they had parted. She hadn't been too happy at the idea of the kids going into the tunnels, but since they were all ok she didn't make too much of a fuss.

Shortly after Johnathan had announced that he was going to bed, and Mike had watched how his sister tried to move along with him without drawing too much attention to herself. Mike was young yes, but he had a feeling he knew exactly what was going on with those two. A year ago he might have been grossed out, would have made a comment loud enough to make sure Mrs. Byers head it, but now it only made Mike smile. He had suspected that his sister had feelings for Johnathan, and that Johnathan had returned those feelings. After the last 353 days, he knew what it was like to be away from the person you cared so deeply for, and he couldn't say he would ever wish that feeling on anyone.

"Mike, why don't you have a seat?" Mike's head jerked in the direction of the hall in time to see Mrs. Byers round the corner from the hallway into the kitchen. Mike had assumed she too had fallen asleep.

Mike was about to decline and tell her that he was perfectly content to just continue pacing in front of the door, but when he saw the look on her face he knew better. Mike walked slowly, scuffing his feet, over to the Byers' kitchen table and sat himself in the chair that gave him the best view of the front of the house.Keeping his gaze towards the window for the bright lights that would signal Hopper and Eleven's return.

His attention to the window had been so intense that Mike didn't even notice what Mrs. Byers had been doing in the kitchen until the sound of a mug being set down in front of him jerked him into reality. It took him a moment to realize that he now had a steaming mug of what looked to be extra chocolaty, hot chocolate. Mike wrapped his hands around it, only now realizing how cold he had been feeling. A small smile found it's way across his lips as Mrs. Byers sat next to him with her own mug.

"Thank you," Mike told her as he leaned into the smell the comforting scent.

"No problem, Sweetheart. Now drink it on up before the marshmallows melt and it gets cold," Mrs. Byers told him as she patted his arm comfortingly and then took a resolute sip from her own mug and looked to Mike until he did the same.

The two sat in silence a while, but Mike couldn't hold his questions in for long. "Shouldn't they be back by now? The gate must be closed. Where are they?" Mike questioned, his voice begging Mrs. Byers to give him an answer. He kept his eyes down, looking deep into his mug, willing the tears he could feel welling in his eyes to remain in place.

"I think they are," Mrs. Byers said breathily, causing Mike's head to jerk up. Sure enough he could hear the rumbling of a car coming down the Byers' driveway, and he could see light shinning through the window.

"El!" Mike yelled, not caring about potentially waking the others. He wiped furiously at his eyes and jumped up from the chair, giving Mrs. Byers an apologetic look when he shook the table, then ran to the door.

By the time Mike made it off the porch, Hopper was already at the passenger seat door leaning in. As he moved back he saw Hopper with El cradled in his arms, causing Mike to freeze. She had blood on her face and on the sides of her head. She looked so tiny in Hopper's arms, and most worryingly of all, still. Mike could feel fresh tears start to spring to his eyes, but he didn't care.

"She's fine, Kid. She's just outta juice." Hopper told him, his look of pure fear must have been apparent on his face. As soon as he heard the words Mike flew into action, moving to meeting Hopper on his way to the door and hold it open for the man.

"Lay her down in my room, Hop. I'll just be sleeping with Will anyways," Mrs. Byers told the Chief of police who went straight in that direction. Mike followed on his heels, never letting Eleven out of his sight. As soon as Hopper had her tucked into Mrs. Byers bed, Mike was kneeling next to it and taking Eleven's small hands in his own. He brushed at some loose dirt on her face. "I'm right here, El. It's me, Mike, and I'm right here. Everything is going to be ok from now on." Mike told her, looking back to Hopper for confirmation. As Hopper gave a stiff nod, Mrs. Byers walked into the room with a damp cloth. She sat down on the bed opposite the side Mike was on.

"I can do that," Mike offered helpfully holding out his hand for the cloth. "You should get some sleep, Mrs. Byers," Mike told her, seeing how tired she looked. He gave her his brightest smile, given the circumstances as she handed the cloth over to him. She gave El a kiss on her forehead and then stood up. He could vaguely head Hopper and Mrs. Byers talking but he wasn't really paying attention.

Mike started with the blood smeared along her upper tip, trying to be as gentle as he could while he tried to wipe the dried blood away. After that he moved to try and take the eyeshadow off her eyes, pursing his lips when it left black smudges along her cheeks. He quickly realized that it wasn't going to come off easily, and not wanting to wake her, Mike moved onto the blood around her ears. This was the easiest to get off and soon Mike was folding the cloth and placing it on the top of the night stand next to his side of the bed.

Now that his task was done and El was safely returned to him, Mike realized just how tired he was. He gave a yawn and rubbed at his eyes, startled to find Eleven's open and staring back at him when he removed his hands.

"Mike?" she asked in a quiet voice, shifting to look around at the new surroundings. Mike grinned and reached for her hands, holding them tightly, much as he had in the science room before she had disappeared.

"You're alright, Kid. We're back at the Byers place. Close your eyes and go back to sleep. You did good." Hopper said before Mike had the chance to speak. If he was being honest, Mike had forgotten that he was there. He must have taken a page out of Mrs. Byers book because he had found himself a chair and had pulled it up and was sitting near the foot of the bed, his feet propped up near Eleven's.

El looked away from Mike long enough to glance at Hopper and nod.

"Missed you," El told Mike as she closed her eyes again. For the third time in the last half hour Mike felt tears in his eyes. The only difference this time was that they were happy tears. He gave a watery smile and nodded, even though Eleven couldn't see it.

"I missed you, too," Mike told her as he shifted, pulling his hands from El's, fully planning to sleep on the floor next to her bed. Mike didn't get very far before Eleven was gripping his arm, her eyes wide and alert.

"Stay." she demanded, stopping Mike instantly. He looked at her a moment, then at Hopper where he sat stoically at the foot of the bed. He had a stern look on his face, one he knew must turn even the toughest criminals to jelly.

"Above the sheets. Ill be right here," he warned eyeing Mike. The boy nodded furiously, shifting so he could pull just the top blanket up, kicking off his sneakers and slid in next to El once she had shifted to make room.

"Better," she mumbled as she turned to curl on her side facing Mike with a content smile. Her hand lay next to her on her pillow, and Mike reached out to entangle his with her own. As soon as he made contact El pulled their joined hands towards her, curling her body around them as if she needed to tether Mike to herself, lest he try to leave her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Mike told her, leaning over to give her a soft peck on the lips. Remembering Hopper he turned to check if he had noticed, however he had his hand pulled down on his eyes and much like El's his chest was now slowly falling and rising in that sleepy rhythm.

Pushing his luck Mike leaned over and kissed her softly on more time before closing his eyes and falling into the most peaceful sleep he had experienced in 353 days.


End file.
